


Their Silence Was Deafening

by scout (scout_eki)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Badass friends, Friendship, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, No Dialogue, Please just read, Techno has red eyes, at all, based on a dream that I had, hah get it dream, i mean kinda, kind of, the narrator is referred to as "she" the entire time, their names are never mentioned, this is from a third person pov, this is like a dystopian au, throughout this entire thing, too many plot holes, uh, you don't know who the narrator is, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scout_eki/pseuds/scout
Summary: Chaos. All she could see was chaos surrounding her. She’s never felt happier.I am so bad at summaries, but give it a shot if you want to.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 63





	Their Silence Was Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> This was all based off a dream I had, which was full of plot holes, so there's probably a lot of those in this.
> 
> I explained a scene more in depth In the end notes.
> 
> hope you enjoy :D

Chaos. All she could see was chaos surrounding her. She’s never felt happier. She could see people scrambling around, trying to contain the cheering children. The watchmen outside were yelling through their walkie-talkies, expletives thrown around like a child wouldn’t get killed if they repeated them. The two that single handedly created this mess were long gone, off to a new free world.

  
-

  
She knew of the two; everybody did, it was kind of hard not to notice. One of them with the pink hair, the quiet, scary one, was always ahead of everybody in every class. The other one, who wore a mask every single day without fail, wasn’t far behind him. Nobody knows their names; then again, nobody knows their own. Their names were taken from them when they were all put in here, reducing them all to a sequence of shapes and numbers.

  
She doesn’t understand how the teachers didn’t expect this to happen earlier. They’re giving them all the tools they need to survive, yet they didn’t foresee anyone actually using the training they learned to go against the program. Maybe that’s why the two were special, they thought outside of the box. They were both the top of every single class, the supervisors always pitting them against each other; she doesn’t think they cared about the rivalry too much.

  
She remembers when they were introduced to the rest of the children. She didn’t know how long she had been there when the two arrived, every day was exactly the same. There were no clocks, no sense of time, except there was an unspoken schedule the supervisors had. Wake the children up, make them eat disgusting slop, send them to classes, feed them more of the disgusting substance, send them to bed. That was what happened everyday without fail.

  
The pink haired boy was the first to arrive. He arrived silently, blending into the others around him. The only sign that he was new was his wary, calculating eyes flicking every which way. Nobody attempted to greet him, talking was forbidden no matter the occasion. He was entered into classes immediately, there’s no adjustment period here.

  
He excelled in every study, especially sparring. She never understood fighting training, why was it even important? Who are we fighting? She bets the sparring teachers kicked themselves when they figured out they trained the two too well. Sparring was just another resource the supervisors gave the children that they probably shouldn’t have.

  
He never complained once, not even when the conditions were terrible, not even when every other person in the room moaned and groaned about doing the same thing every single day. That was smart of him, she later realized, the supervisors all liked him more because of it. The same could not be said about the masked boy.

  
The masked kid couldn’t have arrived too late after the other boy did, maybe a week or two. He was the complete opposite of the red eyed boy; kicking, screaming, biting, doing anything he could to get away from the hands grabbing him. She felt pity for him, but she made sure it wasn’t obvious. The guards would wring her neck if they caught sight of it. The masked boy was brought to his bedroom, which is more like a cell, and when he came back, he was significantly quieter. The supervisor who dealt with him must have an ounce of humanity left, for the smiley mask was still on his face.

  
The blond boy made his way to the table he was directed to, which happened to be the same place as the pink haired boy. This was the first mistake of the coordinators. The two didn’t show any signs of them communicating, but she knew better. She could see the silent words passed through their eyes when they met. At the daily reporting meeting, where you were supposed to say if you saw anything suspicious, she never mentioned it.

  
She and the masked boy used to have an alliance of sorts. She couldn’t call it a friendship, that word was forbidden. Neither of them would tell the door guards if they saw the other doing something they weren’t supposed to. She wasn’t told on when he caught sight of her saving some of her food to bring to her roommate, he wasn’t revealed when she saw him sneaking a plastic knife into his pocket.

  
She never actually spoke to the pink haired kid; he barely spoke to anybody. She had no idea how he managed to become pseudo friends with the masked boy. If she didn’t know any better, she would’ve said he communicated with the blond boy through his head. But she did know better, she knew she saw them huddled under the stairs when they were supposed to be sleeping, muttering words nobody but them could hear. She simply kept walking, knowing they would keep their mouths shut about her too.

  
The guards didn’t like the blond boy. She heard them talking about him one morning, talking about how he was too loud, how his mask was creepy, how they didn’t trust him to follow the rules. They should’ve followed that last hunch, for he did end up breaking the most forbidden rule there was. This was the second mistake of the coordinators.

  
The third mistake was allowing them both into sparring, and letting them continue to attend when they were better than everybody else, even their teachers. To keep up with the two, the guards decided to introduce weapons. They shouldn’t have allowed actual weapons in the first place, but putting them away with dozens of children’s eyes watching their every move was probably the worst thing they could have done.

  
The red eyed boy got increasingly skilled at handling a sword, and the masked boy’s trusty axe could rarely be seen anywhere but at his side. The teachers made them fight against each other, seemingly to provide an example for the rest of the students, but all it served to do was allow the two to become extremely good at fighting. Nevertheless, it provided entertainment for the rest of the kids, and they were all thankful for the distraction from the plain gray walls surrounding them.

  
One day, their sparring seemed to be fueled with anger. She had seen them earlier, they barely looked at each other. They looked conflicted about something, the pink haired boy keeping his face down toward his food, the blond looking around the rest of the cafeteria with what seemed like a look of remorse in the small visible sliver of his covered face.

  
The sound of two blades meeting echoed in the large room. The blond’s movements seemed less charged than the others, he seemed to be holding back. He held back too much though, for he got a large cut on his thigh. The pink haired boy barely glanced at him, choosing instead to look at the wall behind the boy clutching his leg. The teachers in the room tsked and took the blond away.

  
The next time she saw the masked boy, he had a large bandage on his thigh, and he was sitting at his usual table with the pink haired boy. She thought she saw the smallest bit of compassion on the red eyed boy’s face, but it might have been a trick of the light. The two seemed antsy for a while after that, like they missed some chance they could’ve taken.

  
The fourth mistake of the coordinators came one night not too long after the blond’s bandages were removed. The children all heard the excited conversations of the guards, who were talking about drinking something later that night. Nobody seemed to know what they were talking about, except when she glanced at the pink haired boy, she saw him sharing a meaningful look with the blond, who had a skip in his step for the rest of the day.

  
When everyone had eaten their second disgusting meals, they were all sent to bed. She noticed the lack of guards surrounding the bedrooms, and assumed they were in the room down the hall where too much noise was coming from. She wanted to seize this chance to go retrieve her hair tie that she accidentally left in the sparring area, so when she couldn’t hear the sound of any guards outside her door, she quickly left, keeping her footsteps silent.

  
While she was leaving the wing she was in, she caught sight of movement to her left, and barely had time to react before a blade was on her neck. She tensed, flicking her eyes to the left to be met with red eyes staring her down, pink hair almost glowing in the dark. She felt fear coursing through her veins, which only heightened once she caught sight of an ominous smiley face mask coming out of the darkened corner.

  
The blond put a hand on the pink haired boy’s shoulder, their faces turning toward each other. The blond slightly nodded, and the blade was taken off her neck, her hands coming up to cover the exposed skin. She checked her fingers for any blood, but they were surprisingly clean. She glanced up at the two, the sword wielding boy nowhere to be found, the blond staring directly at her.

  
She took a step back, but was stopped by two hands on her shoulders. The masked boy stared at her for a couple of seconds, before slightly tilting his head to where she came from. Her shoulders were released, and she nodded slightly before turning and walking back to where she came from, hair tie be damned. She couldn’t help but wonder how they obtained weapons, but she knew it was better left unasked.

  
She fell into a fitful sleep, tossing and turning numerous times on the uncomfortable bed roll. When she woke up in the morning, nothing seemed amiss. Arriving in the cafeteria, her eyes wandered to the two boys she ran into last night. They looked the same as they always do, besides the persistent tapping on the table from the blond. She sat down to eat, her eyes straying to the two every couple of minutes. She noticed that the guards stationed at the doors seemed more tired than usual, their movements slightly sluggish.

  
The blond must’ve tapped out a specific pattern, for within a couple of the seconds, the two were up and running straight toward the trash can on the right side of the cafeteria. The guards seemed slightly more alert, but their eyes were still droopy. The two boys reached into the trash can, her face shriveling in disgust at the action, pulling out a familiar sword and an axe. She gazed around the room, catching similar looks of surprise on the rest of the children’s faces, while the guards started to move into action, attempting to disarm the two.

  
The boys held their weapons in a defensive position, waiting for the guards to come closer. A visible smirk grew on the pink haired boy’s face, a hidden one on the blond’s, before the two suddenly struck. They weaved through the guards, expertly avoiding anyone from stopping them. The children around the room were confused, yet ecstatic to see their tormentors taken down.  
The two made their way out of the cafeteria, and through the large, bulletproof glass, the children could see them make their way to the large wall surrounding the building. Every staff member in the entire place was scrambling around, attempting to stop the two escapees. The children watched in awe as they scaled the wall, until they suddenly disappeared over the top.

  
The kids in the room were cheering for the two, their long unused voices slightly scratchy. Their faces were filled with joy, which only grew at the appalled faces of their supervisors. She knew she should be angry, furious even, that they left all of them to rot in here. Yet, she couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. All she felt was an overwhelming happiness that somebody got to escape, even if it wasn’t her.

  
-

  
It turns out, she didn’t have to be mad about being abandoned at all. For a couple weeks after the two escaped, they came back, this time surrounded by dozens of skilled fighters who seemed to be their friends. The children were all unchained, laughter was heard for the first time in years. They were free.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to mention the point where there's conflict between the two, basically the conflict was dream wanted to bring everything with them in their escape, but techno is saying it would be too hard. that's why they fought, and why dream was looking around with remorse that they couldn't bring everyone with them. 
> 
> comments fuel me I will mention


End file.
